redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
DISCLAIMER!! Before you request any art PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES ABOUT MY ART! Thanks guy :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 00:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I read the rules! May I request a picture of Captain Conza? She is a vermin ferret captain of The Fishy Dog who is the daughter of Captain Tomve and under the ruling of King Venblez in The Kingdom of Venblez. Now,she is on a quest to find The Bloody One,a ship Tomve lost to searats. Venblez said she can't come but without the ship and searats' heads. On the quest,she gets in a fight with Tomve and is not going down without a battle to the death. So,I need her in a fighting stance..well..,she looks like the picture of Romsca-------------------(Below) :So,she looked like that but with a blue head-ban and under dress. Also green eyes. Thank You!--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] :Hmmmmmm,just have her in a-ready-to-kill stance! :)--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] Art Ok Sambrook I want you to attempt to draw this: Milo Oakheart (who is a squirrel) is about fifteen seasons old and has midnight black fur and a scar on his right eye. He has a fully black long-sleeved tunic (the tunic shows nothing but his head his fore paws and his foot paws). His family were killed by NightBane and he has been searching for him for a season or two. He is in a battle ready stance with a smirk on his face. His weapon is a long dagger with a silver cross-hilt with parted ends and is black bound, and the pommel stone is a sapphire, in short just like Sawney Rath's blade. That is about it. If you need more information just tell me and i'll give it to you ASAP. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) final you have cleared ur talk page, no just kiding; I must itmit tho its allot easyer to read. by by the way I love ur new Picture( to see the fill exstent of the message I rote see its talk page NN I think) --Dannflow Talk! 20:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Note Um the scar on Milo's right eye is shaped like a flame. P.S. it is not a burn. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 21:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) hey, can you read User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung? I want to know what youthink Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) another quick note: just wanted to know; are you on anyother wikis? doest have to be answered.... --Dannflow Talk! 21:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I wanted to know What program do you use to make your art? --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Could you look at the picture I drew? It's called Keyla by SM. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Really? I'll have to bounce that off them. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Bounce- ask them. My sister, who is reading over my shoulder, went and started pestering them and Mom said she'd look into it. So, that's partly taken care of. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Martin Can I have a picture of martin holding a very pretty and detailed pink broach thingy (or else make it the fastener for his cloak) and staring at Salamandastron at night time with the ocean in the background? Oh, yeah, and can you make him wearing a white shirt with a blue vest? Thank u! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :) Ok, so you had started to read A Tale Of Two Quests before hand, but now I've moved it to my blog and made some Changes. :) Just to tell you if you have time and need something to read. ;) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, maybe to the left. Ooo! posing kinda like he is in legend of luke on the last book's picture, where he's holding sayna's stone, only, make it the trinket thingy. Thanks! (Ps, I want to see all of him please, not just his head and torso) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Colonel Procyon Hey, think maybe you could do a drawing of Colonel Procyon? hare-Dark grey fur(really dark grey. kind of symbolic of his troubled past), Black tunic, all purpose dagger, Long bow, battle scars on face(not nesacarily on eye though more from side of face to chin on both sides), (shoots obsidian tipped arrows fletched with black crow feathers, 17 seasons, Orgin: Border-Northlands (no KILT) positionon: one knee in a dark forest sighting down an arrow on his long(really BIG please) bow. If you don't want to or are to busy to do this then that's fine, 'cause I know I'm ussually hard pressed on time and can't do everything people want me to. So don't stress over it. I would draw it except I make Horses look like hares and visa-versa! ;) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 20:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! I was on photoshop, just outlining my character, and when I moved to the layer that I was planning to put down my color... IT CAME OUT BLACK AND WHITE! The only thing that changes is the hue or shade. I've tried everything, and I can't find the RGB list... PLEASE HELP ME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm good point..... How about blackrock then? Its a type of limestone. Thanks BTW! Sorry probably know this but I'm also Procyon. Prard Grrr... 21:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Drawing Okay, Sambrook, can I please have a male wildcat with a green and a gold-trimmed cape on? He is cruelly grinning and is standing with one arm raised, holding a curved blade. His eyes are green and his fur is yellow-orange. His fur is smooth, with no rough edges. He is also wearing a tunic which is red. His eyes seem to burn with cruelty, and he has long claws. -Blizzard6654